Beware the Frozen Heart
by NO LONGER ACTIVE ON ACCOUNT
Summary: I wanted to make this, so no flames! Parody of the famous movie, Frozen. Ludwig has been born with the great power of ice and snow. It is a gift, but also a curse. He hasn't been able to forgive himself since he nearly killed his brother, Iggy. But when he unleashes a storm, it's up to Iggy to stop the Frozen Heart. Rated K. Cover by our very own PixlPower15859
1. Prolouge

**I been deciding this for a while, but I think it would be pretty cool. What I was thinking is that I was going to do a parody of Frozen with the Koopalings. I have decided with it, because I had some very good parodies for some songs, so here are the characters  
**

**Ludwig: Elsa(don't ask about it, he's perfect)**

**Iggy: Anna(once again, don't ask)**

**Izzy: Krisoff(my oc whose gonna be blond this story, as she's green-haired)**

**Yoshi: Sven(too obivious)**

**?: Olaf(who is it, then? Guess)**

**Disclaimer: Iggy, Ludwig, and Yoshi belongs to Nintendo, Frozen songs belongs to Disney, and Izzy belongs to me. Enjoy!**

It was a calm and quiet night in the kingdom of Arendelle. The starts shimmering light reflected off the ice of the lake as the sound of saws filled the silent air. Men dressed in warm clothing was cutting and harvesting the ice and placing them in sleds. They were interesting putting the ice in the sleds and deliver them. Soon, one of the men broke into song.

_Born of cold and winter air  
and mountain air combining,_  
_This icy force both foul and fair,  
has a frozen heart worth mining._

The men soon followed their friend's example, singing loudly as the saws hit the ice and cut through them. _Crunch. crunch. crunch._

_Cut through the heart, cold and clear.  
Strike for love and strike for fear._

_See the beauty, sharp and sheer.  
Split the ice apart!  
And break the frozen heart.  
Hup! Ho! Watch your step! Let it Go!_

A little girl was watching them, sharing an apple with her best friend, Yoshi. She stood up, brushed the snow off her pants and started to drag her friend. "Come on," She kept dragging him."It's. time. to. go!" The girl fell backwards into the snow. Yoshi grabbed her and flipped her, the girl landing on his back. The little buddies followed the workers.

_Hup! Ho! Watch your step! Let it go!_

The girl soon tries to pull a little block of ice out of the water like the men, but soon falls in the icy cold water. Luckily, she had worn warm and heavy clothes and didn't really shivered. Yoshi came over to her side and licked her face.

_Beautiful! Powerful! Dangerous! Cold!  
Ice has a magic that can't be controlled._

The men stopped working as they looked up at a giant ice floe. It radiated threateningly at the workers, who held up weapons.

_Stronger than one, stronger than ten  
Stronger than a hundred men!_

The men fought back the ice floe, the little girl watching them with huge, admiring eyes."Cool." The ice was soon tamed, as the men bought their fjord horses over. Their masculine bodies shone with pleasure to please as they dragged over some ice plows. The men grabbed the ice and placed it on a horse-drawn sleds as the song continued.

_Born of cold and winter air  
And mountain rain combining._

The sun slowly disappeared under the horizon as some of the men lit some lanterns to help them see what they were doing. They kept singing as they loaded some of the last of the ice on the sled.

_This icy force both foul and fair  
Has a frozen heart worth mining.  
Cut through the heart, cold and clear._

Successfully, the little girl finally grasped a piece of ice with some tweezers."Yay!" The little girl cheered as she pulled the block of ice onto the cold snow.

_Strike for love and strike for fear.  
There's beauty and there's danger here.  
Split the ice apart!  
Beware the frozen heart._

The men pile up on a horse-drawn sled as they started to leave the fjord, leaving Yoshi and the tiny girl behind."Oh no! We're behind!" The girl quickly pushes the block of ice on their weak but strong little sled and started to follow the men, staring at the Northern Lights above their heads.

It may be a happy moment for them, but yet it would be the worst night for another.

**Sorry it's short. Didn't have enough to go on. You know what belongs to which. Also, watch out for some parodies of your favorite songs!**


	2. Chapter 1

**I wonder how long have you guys been waiting for this? I have nothing else to say...otherwise that you should read and check out my other stories! Review and enjoy!  
**

**Disclaimer: Ludwig, Iggy, Clawdia, Bowser, and Yoshi belongs to Nintendo**

** Izzy belongs to me**

It was a silent night at the small but mighty castle in the heart of Arendelle. King Bowser and Queen Clawdia had two children: Prince Ludwig Von Koopa and Prince Ignatius 'Iggy' Hop Koopa. Iggy was always the younger, happier one. However, Ludwig was the secretive one; and he should, because he had magical powers.

Ludwig was born with the power to summon and control the beautiful element of the ice and snow. His body worked differently from normal beings, his body worked hard to keep him cold. The only people who knew about the secret was him or course, and Iggy.

He was sleeping soundly in his bedroom, lightly breathing through his nose. "Ludwig," a little voice peeped through the bedroom."Wake up. I wanna play." The little voice trailed to the bed Ludwig was sleeping on. Iggy had started to climb on the bed to wake his older brother up."Go back to sleep, Iggy." Ludwig's tired voice answered.

"But I can't sleep; the stars want me to play." Iggy climbed all over his brother, until Ludwig turned over to the other side of the bed and Iggy fell off. Pouting, Iggy sat on the floor, until an idea sprouted in his head. Carefully, he started his journey again with climbing on his older brother's bed, this time opening one of his eyes and whispering in his ear:

"Do you want to build snowkoopas?"

That little phrase was what snapped Ludwig fully awake. He grabbed his little brother and started down the stairs to the ballroom. Iggy was giggling all throughout the walk, and Ludwig repeatedly hushed him.

Finally, the two brothers reached the middle of the ballroom, were Iggy cried out in excitement,"Do the magic! The magic!"Ludwig laughed, nodded and started rubbing his palms together. Snowflakes appeared between his fingers and started forming into a snowball. Ludwig threw it up high up in the air, which exploded and snow blew around the room.

Iggy ran around and started catching snowflakes in his mouth."Amazing!" He cried out happily. Ludwig commanded,"Watch this." He stomped the floor with his foot. Ice crawled out from under it and covered the entire floor in ice, making a rink. Iggy slid around on the floor, laughing.

Iggy and Ludwig started to make a snowkoopa. They made more snowkoopas than snowman, but both Ludwig and Iggy didn't really care. Ludwig stood behind the snowkoopa and moved the stick arms.

"Hello, I'm Lemmy!" Ludwig said in a high fake voice."And I like warm hugs!" Iggy hugged the little snowkoopa."I love you, Lemmy!" He said to the snowkoopa, which only smiled back at him.

Iggy grabbed Lemmy's hands and started dancing with his snowfriend, while Ludwig was pushing them with his magic secretly. The two happy brothers slid down some snowbanks together.

Iggy climbed up a snow peak and jumped off."Catch me!" The little koopa cried. His brother caught him with ease. Soon, Iggy started to jump faster and faster, Ludwig couldn't keep up, so he said,"Slow down!" And _that_ is when the incident happened.

Ludwig slipped just as he was casting more snow. The icy beam headed toward Iggy, where it struck him on the head. Iggy closed his eyes and collapsed on a little snow bank. Ludwig raced to his brother and picked him up. Where the icy beam struck his little brother, a white streak appeared in its place. Ludwig couldn't believe his eyes.

"Mama! Papa!" Ludwig was struggling not to cry. The room filled up with ice spikes, frightening if you looked at them. The queen and king burst in through the frozen door and gasped at the sight of the room.

King Bowser looked at his sons."Ludwig. What have you done?" He asked."This is getting out of hand!" Queen Clawdia looked at her unconscious son."Iggy!" She ran to him and scooped him up in her arms.

"I-i'm sorry! It was an accident!" Ludwig looked at his brother."I'm sorry, Iggy!" Clawdia held Iggy even closer to her body."He's ice cold..."Clawdia remarked.

Bowser thought for a moment before saying,"I know where we need to go." He rushed to the library, looking for the book he needed. He grabbed a book with Old Norse written in the book. Bowser scrambled through the pages and pulled out an ancient map.

He ran back to the ballroom, grabbing Ludwig. The King and Queen ran to the stables to get their best horses. They saddled up and galloped into the night, away from the kingdom. Ludwig's hands were streaming snow, leaving ice in their path.

**The Valley of The Living Fungus  
**

Izzy and Yoshi trudged through the forest alone, Izzy yawning once in a while. She saw a spectacular sight. The King and Queen raced by with their sons, leaving ice behind them.

"Ice?" Izzy blinked, before going on Yoshi's back and yelling,"Go Yoshi!" Yoshi obeyed and ran after the royal family, trying not to slip on the ice. Quickly but surely, the little girl slid off her friend and hid behind a rock on the edge of a deep valley just as the king and queen arrived in a clearing.

"Help! My son!" King Boswer cried out as he held Ludwig in his hands, Clawdia holding Iggy in her hands. From the shadows, little and big mushrooms rolled from down the valley and at the king's feet.

"Mushrooms...?" Izzy asked herself just as a fungus woke up at her feet."Hush!" Toadette said to the little girl and her Yoshi."I'm trying to listen!" Yoshi licked her face cheerfully. Toadette hugs both of them before saying,"Cuties! I'm gonna keep you two for myself!"

The crowd of mushrooms moved away as a mushroom older than them was the leader, who they call 'Toadsworth.' Toadsworth walked up slowly to the king.

"Your Majesty," He nodded respectfully."Born with the powers or cursed?" He asked King Bowser about Ludwig."Born." Bowser answered."And they're getting stronger." Toadsworth motioned Clawdia to come closer, which lowered to the mushroom's size and showed their still unconscious son.

"Hmm," Toadsworth scratched his white beard. He looked up at the King."You are lucky it wasn't her heart. The heart is not so easily changed, but the head can be persuaded."

"Do what you must."

"I recommend we remove all magic, even memories of magic to be safe... But don't worry, I'll leave the fun."Toadsworth said.

Toadsworth waved his hand over Iggy's and held a blue orb in his hand. The orb contained the fun memories of Ludwig's magic. He showed the family a memory of Iggy and Ludwig sledding indoors with their nightclothes. He waved his hands, and it became the two brothers sledding in the fjord with winter coats on. Carefully, he places the memories back in his head.

"She'll be okay," Toadsworth sighed.

"But he won't remember I have powers?" Ludwig said, eyes red from keeping his tears in."It's for the best." Bowser patted his son's shoulder.

"Listen Ludwig," Toadsworth said."Your power will only grow." Using the Northern Lights, he creates a picture. It showed a shadow of an adult Ludwig making snowflakes."There is beauty in your magic... but also great danger."

The snowflakes turned red and spiked."You must learn to control it." Toadsworth played with the picture. Humans screamed at the spikes and looked as if they attacked Ludwig.

"Fear will be your enemy." Toadsworth finished. Ludwig scooted back and buried his head in his father's chest. Bowser curled his arms around him protectively. "No. We will protect him. He can learn to control. I'm sure."

**Arendelle**

The gates to the castle closed as we hear the King's words in the background:

_"Until then, we'll lock the gates._

_We'll reduce the staff. We'll limit_

_ his contact with people and keep _

_his powers hidden from everyone...including Iggy."_

The castle workers shut the shutters of the windows, keeping the outside world closed from Ludwig. The King and Queen started to move Ludwig's personal items to a new room, while Iggy sits on the bed, bored out of his mind.

Iggy's only memory was the day that he watched, forcefully, Ludwig shut the door to his new room. He had no idea of what this meant, as he only was confused and sad.

**Hoped you guys liked this chapter and yes, they _will_ get longer. Trust me. **


	3. Chapter 2

**Sorry guys. I accidentally uploaded a new version of the second chapter to the third chapter, so I had to rewrite it: when I was writing the next chapter. So this one might be a little different, but that's okay. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Ludwig, Iggy, Clawdia, and Bowser belongs to Nintendo**

**The parody belongs to me**

**Original song belongs to Walt Disney**

Snow was falling lightly in Arendelle, which Iggy was watching with great delight. He ran over to Ludwig's door, smiling. Hopefully, he would answer. So, he knocked on the door."Ludwig?" He asked him.

_Do you wanna build snowkoopas? __Come on, let's go and play!_Iggy knocked again, feeling a little sad as Ludwig didn't answer. He looked under Ludwig's door in interest to see if he was there. He sung again. _I never see you out the door._

_It's like you gone away! _He played alone in his room with dolls that looked exactly liked them. Iggy sighed and dropped them on the ground, giving up on them both, before laying on the ground. _We used to be best buddies. And not we're not. I wish you would tell me why!_

Iggy walked up to Ludwig's door and peeked through the keyhole of the door. He looked around to see if Ludwig was anywhere in sight. _Do you wanna build snowkoopas? It doesn't have to be snowkoopas! _He yelled through the keyhole. "Go away, Iggy!" Ludwig yelled through the door. _Okay, bye._ Iggy sung quietly as he walked away.

Ludwig looked out interestedly out the window. But when he placed his hands on the windowstill, ice immediately spread across the window, making Ludwig take off his hands. Later, Bowser slipped leather gloves on his hands."They'll help," he murmured."See? You're good. Conceal it..." "Don't feel it..." Ludwig answered slowly."Don't let it show." They both finished the mantra.

A few years later, a nine-year old Iggy slid to the door and knocked once again.

_Do you wanna build snowkoopas? _He asked as he rode a scooter along the hallway. _Or ride our scooter around the halls._ He rode down the stairs and crashed into the armor. _I think some company is over due..._

He looked at the painting in the painting room, landing on the cushions. _I started talking to the paintings on the walls. Hang in there, Roy. _The painting stared at Iggy, but didn't answer his statement. _It gets a little lonely, all these empty rooms. _

Iggy placed his covered feet on the grandfather clock in the library. _And watching the hours tick by. _He sung as he started making the noises the clock made. _Tick tock. tick tock. tick tock. _Meanwhile, Ludwig, a very neat twelve-year-old, paced his bedroom as the wall behind him was frozen. "I'm scared, it's getting stronger."

"Getting upset only makes it worse," King Bowser told him as the Queen went to hug him."No! Don't touch me!" Ludwig yelled."I don't want to hurt you." The King and Queen looked at each other with sad looks in their eyes.

A couple of years later, a fifteen year old Iggy went to knock on the door once more, but didn't. He ran over to his parents' room and hugged them both."See you in two weeks!" He smiled as he hugged them both.

Ludwig was waiting for them at the stairs, not going to hug them."Do you have to go?" The eighteen year old asked them both."You'll be fine, Ludwig." King Bowser reassured him.

Later on, both of them boarded the ship. However, a storm struck the ship at sea. Huge waves came over the boat and engulfed them, leaving nothing left. When news reached the castle, two people covered the painting of them in black cloth. The kingdom crowded around two burial stones, Iggy standing beside them. Ludwig wasn't there.

Iggy came by later to knock on Ludwig's door once more in his mourning clothes. He knocked softly. _Ludwig, please I know you're in there. People are asking where you been. They say have courage and I'm trying to. I'm out here for you, just please let me in. _He leaned against his brother's door.

_We only have each other. It's just you and me. What are we gonna do? _Iggy closed his eyes and tears streamed down his face. _Do you wanna build snowkoopas? _He broke down crying, his head in his lap. On the other side, Ludwig was doing the same thing, crying in his lap. Snowflakes were frozen in thin air, everything frozen in his room.

They truly were alone.

**That was sad. But it'll get better, I promise.**


	4. Chapter 3

**I'm updating this story 'cause I want to finish it before school starts(which will be impossible). But I will try my best! Now, time for the disclaimer!**

**Ludwig, Iggy, and Yoshi belongs to Nintendo**

**Izzy and parody songs belongs to me**

**Original songs belong to Walt Disney **

**Enjoy and review! **

The sun had started to rise on the Kingdom of Arendelle as a dock master yelled,"Welcome to Arendelle!" He yelled loudly and politely as people stared to leave the ships. A mother and a little boy walked toward the castle, the boy looking very uncomfortable.

"Mom," the little boy whined."Why do I have to wear this?" He pulled on his vest."Because dear," The mother answered."The King has come of age. It's Coronation Day!" She yelled happily."That's not my fault." The boy murmured to himself.

The two passed the May Pole, which was slowly being raised by twelve strong men and a Sami ice harvester. She was talking to her Yoshi, who was playing around with her like a little dog."What do you want, Yoshi?" Izzy teased Yoshi, before leaning next to him."Give me a snack." Izzy impersonated Yoshi asking for a snack.

"What do you say?" She asked him."Please." Yoshi 'said' as Izzy pulled out a bright and juicy apple. Yoshi leaned in a tried to eat the apple in one bite, but Izzy pulled away."Share!" She scolded him like a child as she gave him the apple. Yoshi took a little bite, while Izzy took a big one, not caring about the Yoshi's saliva.

Two people raced by them, a couple in fact."I can't believe they're finally opening up the gates!" A man said as his girlfriend dragged him along the street."And for a whole day! Faster, Koops!" Koopie excitedly said as she dragged him along faster than before. The two passed a duke, with two guards on each side of him.

"Ah, Arendelle," He whispered to himself."Our most mysterious trading partner. Open those gates so that I may unlock your secrets and exploit your riches." He caught himself, looking at his guards."Did I say that out loud?" He asked them.

Meanwhile, on the bridge, an Irishwoman and a Spanish dignitary were talking about the King and Prince."Oh, me sore eyes can't wait to see the King and the Prince. I bet they're absolutely lovely." "I bet they are handsome." The Spanish dignitary answered.

*****Arendelle Castle*****

Iggy was snoring loudly, drool coming out of his mouth on his pillow. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. _Knock. knock. _"Prince Iggy?" A voice answered on the other side of the door."Are you there?"

Iggy woke up and put on his glasses. His hair was sticking out in many places like it was electrified."Huh? Yeah?" He answered."Sorry to interrupt your sleep, sir but-"

"Don't worry," Iggy yawned."I've been awake for a couple of hours." He closed his eyes and fell asleep again, before jolting awake again."Who's there?" He asked."It's me, Goombario." The voice answered."I'm still here. You need to get ready."

"Ready for what?" The prince answered, close to drifting off again."Your brother's coronation." Goombario answered."Cor-neration..." Iggy began to drift off, but he opened one eye and stared at his coronation outfit. He jumped out suddenly, rubbing his eyes.

"Coronation Day!" He laughed, grabbing his outfit. Moments later, he jumped out of the door, which Goombario found it smart to move away from. His coronation outfit consisted of green pants and a dark green shirt, with a black sash to tie them both. The white strip in his hair was visible. Iggy looked around the hustle and bustle, but he couldn't up but sing.

_The window is open! So's that door! I didn't know they didn't do that anymore. _Iggy smiled excitedly as he walked up to some servants. _Who knew we had 8,000 salad plates! _He picked one up, looked at it, and put it back.

__ For years, I've roamed these empty halls._ Why have a ballroom with no balls? _Iggy sung as he slid across the floor. _Finally, they're opening up the gates! _He gladly shook hands with a suit of armor, which broke. Iggy grabbed the arm and placed it back on, before walking away.

_There'll be real, actual people, it'll be totally strange. _Iggy whispered to himself. _But wow am I so ready for this change! _He climbed out of the window and used the window washer's pully to see the ships. _For the first time in forever, there'll be music, there'll be light. For the first time in forever, I'll be dancing through the night!_

Iggy walked through the garden, following some geese. _Don't know if I'm elated or gassy, but I'm somewhere in that zone! 'Cause for the first time in forever, I won't be alone. "I can't wait to meet everyone, but what if I meet." _He gasped._"The one?"_

He turned around and leaned on the wall._"Tonight, imagine me suit and all- fetchingly leaned against the wall. The picture of sophisticated smarts." _Iggy waved embarrassingly at a statue of a women._"Suddenly, I see her standing there, a beautiful stranger tall and fair."_

_"I wanna stuff some truffles in my face!" _He said as he stuffed some truffles in his face from the table behind him. Iggy stood beside the statue and dipped her down in his arms. _"But then we talk all evening, which is totally bizarre. Nothing like the life I've led so far!" _He threw her out of his arms, but the statue landed in the cake. Iggy walked away suspiciously.

He barged into the painting room and bounced around on the furniture. "_For the first time in forever, there'll be magic, there'll be fun. For the first time in forever, I could be noticed by someone!" _Iggy blended in with the paintings, smiling at this. _"And I know it's totally crazy to dream I'd found romance. But for the first time in forever, at least I have a chance."_

Ludwig padded across the library room as he looked out the window. People were pouring out of the ships quickly, making Ludwig nervous. _"Don't let them in, don't let them see. Be the good boy you always have to be." _He looked up to the painting of his father's coronation.

His father looked so regal, so calm. But when you have a secret to be kept from everyone, it really took a toll on your calmness. Ludwig removed his gloves and calmly picked up the candlestick and ornament. He turned around, almost like facing a crowd of people. Watching him. Staring at him.

_"Conceal, don't feel. Put on a show." _Ludwig murmured to himself. _"Make one wrong move and everyone will know!" _He looked down and saw that the candlestick and ornament was starting to ice over. Ludwig quickly placed them back to their place and put his gloves back on._"But it's only for today."_

_"It's only for today!" _Iggy hopped up to the gates in excitement. _"It's agony to wait." _Ludwig murmured to himself as he walked up to the library door. _"It's agony to wait!" _Iggy looked up at the huge gate.

_"Tell the guards to open up the gate." _Ludwig opened the door and told the maids. _"The gate!" _Iggy yelled as he walked through the crowd of people, waving at them happily with a smile.

_"For the first time in forever, I'm getting what I'm dreaming of!"_ Iggy sung happily._"A chance to leave my brother's world! A chance to find true love!"_ He ran over the bridge and into the village, where he waved at everyone he saw.

_"I know it all ends tomorrow, so it's has to be today!"_ Iggy picked up a little koopa girl and spun her around, before putting her down._"'Cause for the first time in forever. For the first time in forever. For the first time in forever, nothing's in my way!"_

He proudly marched through the village...right into a horse. Iggy fell over the dock, landing into a rowboat. It was about to fall over, but the horse quickly placed a hoof in the boat to stabilize it."Hey!" Iggy said frustrated.

"Sorry. Are you okay?" A voice answered and held out a gloved hand to help. The rider was a koopa. She was wearing a riding outfit, and she had beautiful brown hair. Iggy froze in mid-sentence.

"Hey. I-ya, no. No. I'm okay." Iggy answered."Are you sure?" The koopa asked him."Yeah. I didn't watch where I was going and I'm okay," Iggy told the rider. The rider hopped down from the horse and stepped into the boat.

"Great, actually." Iggy said as the rider offered her hand."Good," The rider said as Iggy grabbed her hand and for a moment, their eyes met. The rider pulled Iggy up, before bowing politely in front of Iggy."Princess Hannah of the Southern Isles." She stated.

"Prince Iggy of Arendelle," Iggy answered and bowed."Prince...? My sir." Hannah bowed again, the horse following her. The boat tipped and Hannah landed on Iggy."Hi again." Iggy said awkwardly to Hannah. The horse placed his hoof on the boat again, making Iggy fall on top of Hannah this time.

"Oh..." Hannah said trailing off."Ha. This is awkward, but you're not awkward just because-you know, I'm awkward, you're beautiful. Wait what?" Iggy caught himself saying something he shouldn't have. Hannah got up quickly and brushed herself off, before helping Iggy up again.

"I would like to apologize for hitting you, Prince of Arendelle with my horse...and for every moment after." Hannah formally said."It'-it's fine. I mean, I'm not _that _kind of prince. If you would've hit my brother Ludwig, then it'd be _yeesh _'cause you know, Hi." Iggy petted Hannah's horse.

"But, it's just me." Iggy finished."Just you?" Hannah asked confusedly. She smiled amused and Iggy smiled back. They both stared at each other. However, Iggy didn't hear the bells of the coronation starting until he shook his head.

"The bells...coronation. Sorry, I have to go. I better-have to go. Bye!" Iggy jumped up to the dock and waved as he ran off to the coronation. Hannah smiled and waved back, the horse waved back too-with the hoof he had on the boat."Oh no." Hannah said as the boat tipped over and she fell in the water.

She swam up to the surface and spat out water as she shook her head to shake the water out of her hair.

**Hoped you like that chapter and review!**


End file.
